Catfish
by Goku Black SSJ Rose
Summary: Catfish definition - someone pretending to be someone they are not on the internet, using fake pictures or fake profiling / Find out what happens to Gohan in his first experience with online dating. *Discontinued*


**_Catfish - Chapter 1_**

Stepping inside of his house after a long day of work was the greatest feeling in the world for Gohan. Working for at Capsule Corporation for Bulma had to be the hardest job a man, even a Saiyan could ever have.

Although he wanted to just jump into bed and rest, he still had things to do. First, he had to take a shower. All of that running around for Bulma had worked up a sweat. Second, he had to call his mother.

It had been two months since Gohan had moved out of his parents house to West City, and since then his mother had been hounding him to call her at least _twice_ a day. It was super important that he followed this rule. The one day that he was too tired to speak to her, she ended up going on a manhunt for him, worried that something bad had happened to her "baby boy." Since then, he had made it mandatory that he called her before he left for work in the morning, and before he went to bed at night.

Scrolling down the contacts on his phone until he found his mother's, he pressed the "Call" button and patiently waited for someone to pick up.

"Chi Chi speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Mom, its Gohan." Though he couldn't see her face, he could tell that her expression had brightened. It was always that way when he called.

"Gohan!"

"Hey Son!" he heard his father call out from the other line.

"Tell dad that I said hello," he chuckled.

"I will. How was work today?"

"Same as any other day," he replied. "You'd be surprised with how much work Bulma gives me."

"Well, you are a Saiyan after all, and she has to give all the hardest assignments to someone."

"Heh, with all the work that she gives me, you'd think I'd be training again," Gohan joked, getting Chi Chi to laugh a bit.

"So, Gohan.. Have you met any decent girls at your job yet?" she wondered, changing the subject. Thought it had been quite a while since his mother asked him any questions regarding girls, he had a feeling it was coming.

"I told you mom, none of the women at Capsule Corporation are even interested in me." He sighed through the other line, running a hand through his hair.

"Besides, I don't think I'm ready to be in another relationship." Chi Chi couldn't help but felt bad for her son. It had been 4 months since his old girlfriend had broke their relationship off, and Gohan still was pretty upset about it. Her son deserved the best girl that the world had to offer, not some skank.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped up in her head.

"What if I help you find a girlfriend, Gohan?" she asked.

"Huh? Help me, what do you mean?"

"There's an online dating website that Yamcha was telling me about a couple of weeks ago. I think it's called 'FindAMatch,' you should try it."

"You want me to find a girlfriend online?" It was kind of surprising to hear his mother out of all people giving him the idea of online dating. He'd always thought she was the type that preferred meeting someone face-to-face rather than online.

"Yes, I do. I think your choices will be a lot broader. What do you think?" While the idea did seem alright, the only problem was that he had no experience talking online with a person he had never met. But, it was tempting enough, so he decided to just go for it.

"Okay, after I take my shower I'll create an account."

"Great, call me back when you do."

"Alright, no problem." Immediately after the call ended, he hopped in the shower, and within 15 minutes, was out and back on his laptop.

'FindAMatch,' he repeated the name of the website in his head. Searching it up, he came across the website easily.

 _Motto: If you can't find your match, FindAMatch is for you!_

Doing a quick scan around the website, there seemed to be nothing that was too odd about it. He found out that there were 300,000 people that were registered on it, so finding a person to chat with wouldn't be a problem.

Dialing his mother's phone number, he waited for her to pick up once more.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, I made the account."

"Perfect, what's your username?"

"SonGhn, without the o or the a in my name," he explained.

"What a bizarre choice for a name." Gohan laughed to himself as he could envision his mother shaking his head.

"Now, are you sure that this will work, mom?" he questioned, his more serious side taking control. "I mean, what if I don't find anyone that likes me?"

"Trust me Gohan, you'll find the perfect girl in no time. I'm confident that you will."

"Okay, I believe you," he told her. "I'm gonna look around the website some more and see who I can find, I'll speak to you in the morning and give you an update."

"Alright, I love you Gohan, good night."

"Love you too mom, have a good night."

o o o

10 minutes after he made his account, he got a notification that someone requested a chat with him. He clicked the accept button, allowing him to chat with this user named "Jackiesgonnagetya"

"Strange username.. Oh well, let's see what she has to say," he said to himself.

...

 _Jackiesgonnagetya: Hey big boy ;)_

 _SonGhn: Uh.. Hi there._

 _Jackiesgonnagetya: How are you doing?_

 _SonGhn: Pretty fine, how about you?_

 _Jackiesgonnagetya: Doing good, just waiting for someone to get in bed with me.._

 _SonGhn: Well.. I hope that person gets in bed with you._

 _Jackiesgonnagetya: Mmm.. How big are you?_

 _SonGhn: Huh? How big am I?_

 _Jackiesgonnagetya: Yeah, how big are you?_

 _SonGhn: What does that mean?_

 _Jackiesgonnagetya: Are you serious?_

 _SonGhn: Um.. Yes, I'm serious._

 _Jackiesgonnagetya: What's your size?_

Not knowing where the conversation was going, Gohan decided to just respond with something and hope he could get a clue on where she was going with this.

 _SonGhn: My size? I guess I'm around average._

 _Jackiesgonnagetya: Mmm.. That sounds so hot._

Finally understanding where this was going, he quickly ended his chat with this girl. He shook his head in disappointment, giving himself a slap on his head.

'Stupid, stupid.. How could you have not known she was talking about that?' He groaned out loud to himself, feeling a bit embarrassed. He always had trouble figuring out girls, an issue that he wished he could get rid of. It was one of the main reasons why he rarely was ever in a relationship; he couldn't understand what girls meant.

o o o

25 minutes on the website, Gohan was getting ready to give up. He had been in nearly ten other conversations with the girls on here, and so far none of them were good. Why was every girl so interested with only having a one night stand? That definitely wasn't something he was looking for. He didn't want to just sleep with a girl one night and forget about it the next, he wasn't that type.

A notification for a chat request from a user named "FighterGurl" snapped him from his thoughts. Looking at the request, he was hesitant to accept it. Gohan was afraid that he'd been chatting with a girl that either wanted to know "how big he was," or "how good he was in bed." After a minute or so of pondering, he decided that he was gonna risk it and chat with this girl. This would definitely be the last one if this didn't work out for him.

...

 _SonGhn: Hello?_

 _FighterGurl: Hey there!_

 _SonGhn: Hi, how are you doing?_

 _FighterGurl: Pretty good, what about you?_

 _SonGhn: Same as well._

 _FighterGurl: Cool. I just joined this website today, looking for someone interesting to talk to._

 _SonGhn: Yeah, same as me. My mother suggested that I make a user and look for someone here. She was pretty confident that I'd find someone decent on here, and I trust her word on that._

 _FighterGurl: Heh, mother's intuition, I guess. So, what do you wanna talk about?_

 _SonGhn: Honestly.. I don't know. I'm kinda' new to this online chatting thing._

 _..._

He got a bit worried when she didn't respond right away. He was hoping he didn't scare her away. God, why did he have to be so awkward at the wrong moments?

2 minutes later, he noticed that she began typing her response. Thank God.

...

 _FighterGurl: No worries, I'll open to you a little bit about myself, get the conversation going._

 _FighterGurl: I'm 20 years old, I live in Orange City, and I work for the OCPD as a detective. When I'm not at work, I like to practice Martial Arts. My father is a pretty popular Martial Artist around the area. When I get bored, I like to watch videos about kittens. That's pretty much it._

 _SonGhn: Woah, that's awesome. I also do Martial Arts myself, though I've stopped training for a couple of years now._

 _FighterGurl: Why is that?_

 _SonGhn: I've been so busy with work that I haven't found the time to train._

 _That was half true. Yes, he had been too tired after work to train_

 _FighterGurl: Oh, that's a shame. So, now that I've told you a little about myself, how about you tell me a little about you?_

 _SonGhn: Well.. I'm also 20 years old and I live in West City. When I get bored, I like to meditate. Oh, and I work at Capsule Corporation._

 _FighterGurl: Wow, pretty interesting. And you work at Capsule Corporation? That must be a very hard job to do._

 _SonGhn: You can say that I guess, heh._

 _FighterGurl: You must live in a big house and make a lot of money then ;)_

 _SonGhn: Um.. I don't really know.._

 _FighterGurl: Oh come on, you don't gotta' hide anything. I'm not a gold digger or anything, trust me._

 _SonGhn: Heh.. In that case, I'd say that I make a decent amount of money working at Capsule Corporation._

 _FighterGurl: That's better :) So, whatcha' doing right now?_

 _SonGhn: Just getting ready for bed. What about you?_

 _FighterGurl: Watching some corny movie about ninjas. I swear, the acting in this movie is terrible. Even I could do a better job than these clowns._

 _SonGhn: Haha. Sounds like that movie is bad._

 _FighterGurl: It is. What's your favorite movie?_

 _SonGhn: Hmm.. I never really watched any movies, so I don't have a favorite one._

 _FighterGurl: Are you kidding me? You don't have a favorite movie?_

 _SonGhn: Heh, nope. In fact, I barely ever watched TV growing up. Living in the 439 Mountain Area, we didn't have too much signal around to watch TV._

 _FighterGurl: 439 Mountain Area? That's a pretty remote spot. No wonder you never got to watch TV growing up. It's a shame too, there's so many good TV shows and movies that you could be watching right now._

 _SonGhn: Maybe one day I'll get to watch them. Hopefully they'll be good like you say they are._

 _FighterGurl: Oh trust me, you'll enjoy them._

o o o

Though it had only been about 2 hours speaking to her, it seemed longer. Gohan was in awe with how much they had in common; it seemed like she was identical to him. He would've continued to speak to her had not the time been so late. 12:55 AM. It was definitely time for him to take a break.

 _SonGhn: Wow, it's almost 1:00 AM. Guess we've been chatting for a long time._

 _FighterGurl: Really, its that late?_

 _SonGhn: Yeah, I better get to sleep. I don't wanna be late for work tomorrow._

 _FighterGurl: Yeah, you're right. You work at a super important job at Capsule Corp, you don't wanna be late for it._

 _SonGhn: Haha, that's right. I guess I'll speak to you tomorrow, will I?_

 _FighterGurl: You definitely will :)_

 _SonGhn: Awesome. Good Night._

 _FighterGurl: Good Night, sleep tight._

Logging off and closing his laptop, Gohan felt happier at that exact moment than he had felt in a long time. Who knew his mother would be right? He had actually found someone interesting online. He was elated to tell her the good news tomorrow morning.

o o o

Gohan woke up that next morning, completely excited for what the day had in store for him. He was eager to chat with that "FighterGurl" user that he had been doing so all last night. If only he could get a picture of her, just to see how she looked like.. Oh well, he'd ask her for one sometime today.

He glanced over at his clock, checking the time. _8_ : _30_ _AM_. Perfect. His mother was surely up by now, making breakfast for both his father and his brother, so he didn't have to worry about waking her or them up when he called.

He picked up his phone, and dialed the phone number to his old house, and put the phone to his ear.

"Chi Chi speaking, how may I help you?

"Good morning mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. You sure sound happy, did things work out for you yesterday?"

"Yes, they did. Thank you so much for telling me about this, I met the perfect girl online last night."

"Perfect? Woah there, Gohan, you only just started talking to her last night."

"Heh, I know.." He rubbed the back of his head, a common thing both he and his father would do. "But she's amazing."

"Didn't I tell you that you'd find a decent girl? You should trust my word more often." He could practically see the victory smirk implanted on her face

"Right.. I have to get ready for work now, I'll call you back later."

"Have fun at work, tell Bulma I said hi."

"I will, thanks." The call ended there, and now Gohan was getting ready for another hard day of work at Capsule Corporation. But this time, he felt more energized. He actually couldn't wait to get to work to tell Bulma all about this girl. Today was going to be a _good_ day.

o o o

Note: This was an old story that I wrote a while back that I edited and made a ton of improvements to, so to those who read the original, I hope you enjoyed this version! Feel free to drop a review if you have any thoughts/opinions about this story, whether you think it's good, or still needs more work. I'm open to all sorts of criticism.

o o o

Next Update: September 11th


End file.
